


That’s All

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: Marvel Comics, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry is a sweetheart and I would die for him, Mentions of power imbalance, Open Ending, age gap, mentions of fat phobia (very light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: Norman wants Harry to know about your relationship. As expected, Harry doesn’t take it too well.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Plus Size Reader, Harry Osborn & Reader, Norman Osborn/Plus Size Reader, Norman Osborn/Reader
Kudos: 6





	That’s All

**Author's Note:**

> @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone on tumblr

You feared to exasperate him with your sighs and shifting, yet you couldn’t stop yourself from smoothing your skirt. It wasn’t as good of an idea now that the moment was about to arrive. 

Norman took your hand before you could fiddle with the skirt of your dress or rotate your wrist where that friendship bracelet Harry, Peter, and you had designed hung from, lifting your hand toward his mouth to leave a kiss on your knuckles. “Ease up, darling.”

It was easy for him to say it when he didn’t care about Harry, but you did. You cared so deeply about Harry that you had been doubtful of accepting to attend what Norman very casually called family dinner. 

It was far from that. Peter and Harry arrived a little late due to traffic, they had started apologizing when they saw you standing there next to Norman. 

Peter bobbed his mouth, desperate to find something worth saying. Words seemed to fall short. 

Harry, in sharp contrast, exploded, “really, Norman? My best friend?! The person I’ve told you multiple times means the most to me?!”

“Harry,” both Peter and you placed a hand on Harry’s chest to calm him down. 

Harry clenched his jaw, shaking his head profusely. “I can’t believe this!” 

He stared directly at you, tilting his head to drily instruct you, “follow me.” Harry made you follow him toward the back garden. 

You stood uncomfortably under the gas lamp near the shed, looking up at the sky in useless hopes that it would open and something would save you from the confrontation by abducting you. 

Harry was trying to calm himself down, doing his best to not react harshly towards you. He couldn’t, he cared too much about you. And he cared about his dad, he shouldn’t due to how shitty Norman treated him but he had been so happy that his dad was finally open to being in love, Harry had thought things would get better between them now that Norman seemed happy — it seemed like he had been wrong. 

“He’s older than you,” he broke the silence. “He could literally be your dad!” He spat saliva as he spoke, too mad to hide it. “How many times have we not seen situations where older men take advantage of young women?”

He wasn’t wrong. Far from it. You had many times defended women in said situations, but the attention Norman gave you was amazing. No one your age cared about you in a romantic sense, they weren’t as mean as they had when you were a teenager but they couldn’t compare to Norman who had been a gentleman from the start and that was something you didn’t want to lose. 

“Your dad treats me right,” you assured your best friend. 

“Good for you, I can’t say the same.”

“Harry...” fuck, you felt bad for doing this to him. You had told Norman it was better to keep it secret, it wasn’t better than this but it wasn’t so damaging to your social life nor your mental health. “What do you want me to say?”

“At least tell me why! What the hell can my dad have that other guy can’t?”

“He’s interested.”

Harry huffed, scratching the back of his head and messing up his hair in the process. “That’s all?”

Why wouldn’t it be enough? Interest and attraction are crucial in a romantic relationship. “He makes time for me, and treats me right, and I’m com—“ you couldn’t say you were comfortable, not only because you weren’t entirely but because it would hurt your best friend. 

Harry opened his arms. “C’mere.”

You didn’t have to be told twice. Harry’s hugs were your favorite, he always made sure to rub your back and curl up around you. They felt like an older brother’s embrace, a reminder that everything would be okay because you were safe. 

The need to cry was getting stronger, Harry’s tenderness didn’t make it any better. You tried to keep it all in which ultimately made you shake in his arms. 

He shushed you softly, “it’s okay, (N/N), I just want what’s best for you. I don’t want him to hurt you, but if he’s truly what makes you happy, I’ll accept it. Don’t cry, please don’t cry.”

You hugged him back with as much love as you could show in an embrace, letting his comforting words wash over you. 

❖︎・・・・・❖︎・・・・・❖︎・・・・・❖︎

Norman wasn’t pleased when you told him you needed to get home but he still drove you there. You had never seen him displeased, and you didn’t want to try your luck and make him angry when you knew how he could get, but you also needed space. 

Space to think, be with your friends, run errands with your mom, apply for a job... you had spiraled into him, everything in your life for the past five months had been Norman Osborn — you needed to have a better perspective, for your own sake. 

You had feelings for him, sure, but allowing him to get in the way of your relationship with Harry whom was your best friend and anchor would mean giving him too much power. And ending your relationship with him because of Harry would mean giving Harry the idea that he could interfere in every single one of your acquaintanceships.

As usual, Norman parked a block away from your house to say goodbye comfortably. He turned the engine off, undoing his seatbelt in order to move freely. 

He cupped your cheek, leaning in to kiss you. He found your kiss too unenthusiastic, you had shortened it in comparison to the other goodbye kisses you had shared. 

“Harold knows you make me happy,” he informed you, an attempt of assuring you everything would be okay at the end. 

Nodding against his palm, you swallowed the lump in your throat. “I just need a little time, Norman. Maybe a couple of days by myself... I have homework to do, and I want to spend quality time with my mom.”

He set his jaw. Norman didn’t like it when you changed plans, he was too busy for rescheduling so often. He gave in, however, and as you opened the door to leave the car, he told you, “just don’t choose my son as Emily did.”

You realized, unlocking the front door of your house, that Norman’s last sentence was everything you should’ve needed to make up your mind. You just hoped it was the right decision.


End file.
